Vida perdida, esperanza recuperada
by Miu0
Summary: Yancy a perdido casi todo en la vida, creyendo que ya no hay mas esperanzas para continuar decide arremeter contra su propia vida...[Participante reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri

 **Advertencia:** Personajes lo mas IC posible, final feliz -es para rellenar la advertencia, no se que mas poner (?-

Fic participante del Reto "Who are you?" del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak".

Dedicado a los admn kuls~

* * *

La chica caminaba lentamente sin rumbo. Muchas personas a su alrededor la ignoraban, muy pocos la miraban con curiosidad.

Las calles de ciudad Nimbasa estaban radiantes, llenas de energía y de pokémon como siempre. Pero ella parecía no sentir nada.

Yancy caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera gris con la mirada clavada al piso, llevaba unos jeans desgastados junto a unos tennis. Su sudadera tenía una capucha la cual ayudaba a ocultar su rostro y su larga cabellera rosa.

Con su mano derecha, el cual dejaba ver un videomisor en la muñeca, jalaba más la capucha esperando que pudiera cubrir por completo su faz, pero solo llegaba un poco más allá de su nariz.

—Papá, ¡vamos a la noria!—escuchó decir a un pequeño entusiasmado a unos cuantos metros al lado suyo.

—No, hijo. Es tarde—explicó con voz suave su padre. Yancy observó de reojo aquella escena dejándola atrás mientras caminaba.

—La noria...—pensó formando una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Ahora sus pasos tenían a donde dirigirse.

El parque de diversiones de ciudad Nimbasa era increíble, tanto humanos y pokémon disfrutaban por igual.

Allí también estaba el gimnasio de la líder Elesa, quien era una entrenadora y modelo excepcional.

Ese día, Elesa, hizo un desfile por el comienzo de la primavera.

— ¡Qué impresionante!—decían todos los presentes al verla posar una nueva prenda cortesía de Valerie. Un hermoso kimono amarillo con la cual se asemejaba a un Pikachu.

La rubia pudo percatarse que a la distancia se encontraba caminando cabizbaja una chica. Le llamo un poco la atención pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se dio la vuelta y con caminata sensual salió de la pasarela.

Yancy se sentó en una banca cerca de la noria, contemplándola, observando a las personas que se encontraban dentro de las cabinas disfrutando el espléndido paisaje de la ciudad.

Bajó su mirada. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó, sus ojos se cristalizaron, pero lagrimas no salieron. Su mirada parecía sombría de alguna forma.

—Henry...—susurró. Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de recuerdos tristes. Se levantó dirigiéndose a un puesto de tickets.

No se dio cuenta de un Emolga volando arriba de ella.

Compró un ticket para subirse a la noria. Esperaba pacientemente en la larga fila que siempre se formaba en aquella atracción.

Miradas de curiosidad caían sobre ella, tal vez por su solitaria presencia, simplemente ocultaba su rostro con la capucha de su sudadera lo más que podía ignorando el hecho de que gracias al pokémon eléctrico recibía aquellas miradas quien volaba dando vueltas en circulo sobre ella.

Subió a la cabina sola, haciendo que se sintiera la soledad que emanaba con más fuerza.

Dejó la capucha ocultando sus dos manos en los bolsillos.

Un brillo peculiar en sus ojos apareció al ver la ciudad.

—Ciudad Nimbasa... es hermosa...—musitó con una sonrisa.

El sol estaba poniéndose logrando que la ciudad se viera mágica de alguna forma.

—Aquí querías que tus sueños se volvieran realidad...—su voz se quebró, llevó una mano a su pecho al momento que una lagrima resbalaba sobre su mejilla.

Los recuerdos la bombardeaban, la amargura la invadía.

Se mordía el labio tratando de retener un sollozo, pero no lo consiguió.

—Henry… hermano…

La noria giraba lentamente, el sol se ponía... la última puesta de sol para ella.

Se secó sus lágrimas. Miró por última vez el cielo anaranjado junto con la ciudad.

Bajó la mirada. Se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cabina. En ese momento había logrado una altura considerable.

Tomó con sus dos manos la manilla que se suponía debe tener seguro, y la abrió.

Al momento de sentir el viento, alzó la vista haciendo que las lágrimas se fueran con la brisa.

El Emolga que seguía observándola, se retiró rápidamente al interior del gimnasio.

Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie pudo haberlo sabido.

La chica suspiró una última vez, miro hacia abajo y extendiendo sus brazos. Dejándose llevar... saltó.

Las personas al verla comenzaron a gritar de horrorizadas.

Yancy sentía el viento, su capucha ya no le cubría la cabeza por lo que su larga cabellera rosa estaba descubierta.

Aquella escena parecía como la de una ninfa cayendo desde el cielo.

Antes de llegar al suelo, la peli rosada cerró fuertemente los ojos estrellándose se súbito contra el suelo, momentos antes de que un Zebtrika junto a una mujer rubia llegaran.

La paz y la alegría fueron interrumpidas. La amargura y la tragedia reemplazaron el ambiente.

El suelo bajo la noria estaba el cuerpo de una chica tumbado boca abajo, su brazo derecho en su costado mientras que su mano derecha estaba cerca de su rostro.

Su rostro, que estaba sobre un charco de sangre, quedó mirando con ojos sin brillos hacia su izquierda, donde se encontraba a solo un metro, la líder de gimnasio observando con tristeza y horror.

* * *

 _—Yan... Yancy—llamaba un chico de cabello rosado desordenado en una camilla de hospital._

 _Se veía realmente enfermo, su piel estaba ganado un tono grisáceo, estaba delgado, con los ojos hundidos junto a una expresión de cansancio._

 _—Te... te vas a poner bien...—lloraba sentada a su lado tomándole la mano derecha una chica de largo cabello rosado, la cual parecía no haber dormido en días logrando saberse por sus grandes ojeras bajo sus orbes azules._

 _Una sonrisa se formó en el chico—Todo... estará bien..._

 _—Por favor... no me dejes—le miraba con suplica sollozando cada vez más fuerte._

 _Henry le miraba con cariño, le acaricio la cabeza con la mano que estaba sosteniendo la chica._

 _—Nunca... te dejare...—sus ojos se abrieron, llevó rápidamente un pañuelo a su boca tosiendo en el. Al detenerse, vio con desgano la sangre en el pañuelo._

 _— ¡Henry!—se levantó la chica alarmada._

 _—Yancy... no... no te preocu...—tocia cada vez más fuerte._

 _—Do-doc... ¡Doctor!—gritó dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero una mano la detuvo sujetando su brazo de forma débil._

 _—Que...date...—le miró con cansancio con los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando. La chica asintió sentándose donde estaba anteriormente—Le daré... saludos a ma...má y papá… lo prometo—su voz se convertían en susurros._

 _—No me dejes—le dijo con firmeza dejando salir las lágrimas. Agachó su cabeza, llevó la mano del chico a su frente, este comenzó a acariciar su cabeza con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._

 _—Cumple... tu sueño...—sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente mientras su respiración se iba siendo más despacio—cántame... una canción…—decía jadeante sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera rosa._

 _—S-si...—comenzó a cantar aun con la cabeza gacha, con sollozos sintiendo el suave cosquilleo de su mano. Era una melodía, aquella tonada le transmitía paz._

 _Con una sonrisa en su rostro, cerró definitivamente sus ojos, sus movimientos se hacían lentos._

 _Su cuerpo se relajó totalmente, su mano con la cual acariciaba a su hermana cayó sobre la camilla al momento en que el aparato que señalaba su frecuencia cardíaca avisaba que su corazón se había detenido._

 _Yancy apretaba sus labios reprimiendo un sollozo intentando terminar la melodía._

 _Cuando acabo, lloró más fuerte que nunca._

 _—...hermano…—miraba su cuerpo que ya no tenía vida— ¡Henry!_

* * *

Abrió sus ojos de golpe. Se quedó viendo, lo que aparentemente, era el techo color blanco de algún cuarto. Con su vista reviso el lugar donde se encontraba, una habitación algo pequeña donde el color blanco predominaba, pero las cortinas celestes llamaban más la atención.

 _Solo fue un sueño_

Trató de incorporarse con algo de dificultad, tenía un dolor punzante en la cabeza haciendo que tuviera que apoyar nuevamente su cabeza en la almohada. Se tocó su frente sintiendo algo áspero, al parecer la vendaron.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, fijó su mirada a la mujer rubia que entraba marcando cierta elegancia.

—Veo que despertaste—dijo al verla, apoyándose en la pared frente a ella.

¿Elesa?—preguntó sorprendida—Qué... ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

No respondió nada. Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, algo que puso incomoda a Yancy teniendo que desviar la mirada.

—Fue un milagro—dijo de pronto la mujer—has estado un mes en coma.

Yancy la miró intrigada, trató de incorporarse nuevamente ignorando el dolor de su cabeza.

Un recuerdo pasó por su mente: ella estrellándose en el suelo.

Abrió los ojos como plato mirando a Elesa. Esta frunció el ceño levemente.

—Por poco mueres—le reprochó.

—Eso era lo que buscaba—le contestó apenada bajando la mirada—Usted no es nada delicada con alguien que acaba de despertar.

Elesa suspiró. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta para retirarse.

—Aun eres joven—dijo a un par de centímetros de la puerta—no pienses en tonterías—se giró observándola con firmeza.

Ante aquella mirada, Yancy, se sintió intimidada—Yo... yo...—tenía ganas de llorar, lo que intentó hacer era estúpido.

—Conocí a tu hermano—Yancy levantó la mirada sorprendida—lamento su muerte, pero no quiero lamentar la tuya.

—Ya no sé qué hacer...

—No quiero ser dura, pero esas son excusas—cerró sus ojos tratando de meditar sus palabras—tu hermano me dijo que querías ser presentadora de televisión—abrió sus ojos relajando la mirada.

—Bu-bueno... si—se abrazó a si misma—pero ya no.

—Y, ¿Qué quieres hacer?—preguntó curiosa la mujer.

—Yo... no lo sé—contestó apenada.

Estuvieron unos momentos más en silencio, pero este no fue incómodo.

—Me agradas—dijo finalmente la modelo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la chica—si necesitas ayuda, pasa a mi gimnasio.

—Gra-gracias, señorita Elesa—al escuchar eso, la rubia giró sobre sus pies dispuesta a retirarse.

Al abrir la puerta, se volvió una vez más.

—Por cierto—llamó la atención de la chica—tu cabello largo molestaba mucho...

— ¿Eh?

—...Tuvieron que cortarlo—dicho esto, se retiró sin más.

Yancy tocó con sus manos su cabellera, enredando sus dedos pasando de arriba hacia abajo, pero ahora sus dedos no llegaban hasta las caderas con la suavidad de las hebras. Ahora, solo llegaban hasta la mitad de su cuello.

Esto la espantó por unos momentos, pero, después de reflexionar decidió que era mejor así.

 _Mi primer cambio_

* * *

Pasaron un par de semanas.

Yancy supo que tuvo que ser sometida a una operación de urgencias, afortunadamente no sufrió secuelas por lo sucedido. Como su cabello molestaba, las enfermeras se lo cortaron. Estuvo un mes en coma donde, Elesa, iba con frecuencia a visitarla.

Decidió cambiar, el primer paso fue ser más sociable, aunque no lo lograba mucho al principio por su timidez. Afortunadamente, estaba Elesa para acompañarla con lo cual se hicieron más cercanas.

Su hogar, decidió venderla para así comprar un departamento cerca del gimnasio de ciudad Nimbasa por recomendación de Elesa.

Revisando las cosas de su hermano, dentro de su armario, encontró una caja de regalo, algo que le pareció extraño y curioso. Al abrirlo encontró una nota que decía:

" _Para Yancy._

 _Feliz cumpleaños :D_ "

Pequeñas lágrimas salieron pero fueron secadas de inmediato con su muñeca. Su cumpleaños había sido hace mas de un mes, cuando intentó suicidarse.

Una sonrisa se formó al ver que había dentro. Un conjunto de ropa femenino.

Se miró en el espejo con el conjunto en mano, el cual era un vestido azul de manga larga en cual llevaba encima de este una franela blanca junto a un elegante sombrero del mismo color con una cinta rosa.

—Gracias... hermano...—una sonrisa junto a una lágrima se reflejaron en el espejo.

* * *

— _¿Cómo te ha ido?_ —preguntó animada Elesa por el videomisor— _He escuchado que te han dado trabajo en un nuevo programa._

—Sí, estoy nerviosa—decía con una gran sonrisa junto a un leve rubor en las mejillas.

— _No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien_ —sonrió con sinceridad y un deje de orgullo

—Gracias—sonrió con más fuerza—por cierto, señorita Elesa.

— _Ya te he dicho que solo me llames Elesa_ —le reprendió aunque al momento sonrió divertida.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se rascó la mejilla con aparente nerviosidad—Bueno, me agrada su nuevo look.

La líder de gimnasio ya no poseía sus cabellos de un hermoso color dorado, ahora tenía una cabellera elegante color azabache con la cual resaltaba más sus ojos celestes.

Después de dos meses del incidente, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Algo que siempre le había gustado era narrar con emoción los espectáculos a su alrededor, ser una presentadora, su sueño el cual casi deja ir.

— _Bueno, Yancy. Me tengo que ir_ —le dijo la líder de gimnasio— _hay que seguir enfrentando a los entrenadores._

—Buena suerte, seño...

— _Ejem._

—Elesa...—las dos soltaron pequeñas risitas—Adiós.

— _Adiós, Yancy_ —la llamada se cortó, la peli rosada soltó un suspiro para después sonreír.

Un mes pasa volando desde que cambio de hogar. En ese periodo de tiempo, en el que Elesa la motivaba en volver a retomar su sueño de ser presentadora de televisión, se convirtieron en buenas amigas. Además de haber hecho una nueva amistad: un Spinda.

Le agradecía mucho su apoyo.

Yancy comenzó a caminar con pasos lentos junto a su pokémon el cual libero de su pokeball. Miró nuevamente su videomisor.

¿Pin?—le miró el simpático panda.

Este era nuevo ya que el que tenía se le extravió el día del incidente.

Suspiró.—No ocurre nada, Spinda—le sonrió

No había mucho que hacer, tenía que prepararse para ir a ciudad Castelia.

Miró nuevamente el aparato.

—Y si...—se quedó pensativa.

Marcó un número en este, comenzó a sonar. Spinda observaba con curiosidad. Al tercer timbre decidió cortarlo pero alguien respondió.

Se sobresaltó observando extrañada el videomisor.

— _¿Cómo es posible?—_ pensó incrédula— _El videomisor estaba perdido…_ Ho... ¿Hola?

—... _¿Hola? ¿Este videomisor es tuyo?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Siento que me quedó algo raro, pero a la vez bonito... el suicidio es un tema que no me gusta escribir xd**

 **Bueno bueno, espero que les haya gustado :33**

 **Amen a Yancy, es kawai~**

 **Nos leemos a la próxima :D**

 **Bye-bye :3**


End file.
